Aang's capture and release
by Greenwoodswierdo
Summary: An account of when Aang is captured by a Star Wars Bounty hunter. After Aang's capture, the hunter feels compassionate. Contains Kataang. My first fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

He had been traveling for days without success. Looking at his holographic databases, he read again the description of the target: a person wearing orange monk robes, easily identified by the blue arrow tattoos adorning his body. The man was supposed to be about one hundred years old and master of all elements.

Sorga Fett put away the holoprojector and concentrated hard. Sorga was a tall, lean man, with a greenish-yellow suit of armor. He used the optical enhancers in his helmet to scan the area. Suddenly he spied a flash of blue! He quickly landed his scout ship, its camouflage panels quickly matching the surroundings. His suit did likewise, so both were totally invisible. Silently and stealthily, he moved towards his quarry.

"Aang? Can…can I talk to you for a minute?" Katara asked.

"Sure! Where?"

"Over there, just in the woods."

"Okay." Aang replied. "Boy," he thought, "this could be my big chance!" They walked together into the forest until they were sure they were alone.

"Aang, I have something to talk about. It's really important."

"I kinda have something to tell _you_, Katara. I…" but he never finished. As his next words were about to follow, Sorga Fett 'materialized', pointed a blaster directly at the back of Aang's head, and grabbed him around the waist.

"Move a muscle and the avatar dies!" He smirked as Aang tried to slip away from his grasp. It, however, was all in vain. Sorga had a grip like solid steel.

"Please don't hurt him!" Katara begged.

"I do whatever I'm hired to do. I'm a bounty hunter. I'll do anything if the price is right, _except _for release the one I have been hired to capture. Now…" He pulled out a small canister and pressed a button on its top. It opened with a hiss and, with a loud _whirr_, sucked Aang into it. Sorga calmly attached the canister to his belt, completely oblivious to Katara's obvious distress. His armor activated, and he walked toward his shuttle, completely invisible.

When the bounty hunter disappeared, Katara was heartbroken. She had brought Aang all the way out here only to see him captured. In the distance, she saw a craft that lifted off the ground and flew away. Suddenly she remembered that she could fly as well. Finding Appa, she climbed into the saddle and shouted "Yip yip!" Appa rose into the sky. By this time, however, Sorga had reached Ozai's palace. When he reached the throne room, he retrieved the canister.

"I want two things:" Sorga said, "To be paid in full and to know what you're planning for the avatar!"

"Rest assured, you will be paid what was agreed on. And as for the avatar, he will be punished the way all traitors are: by death." Sorga was shocked, but did not say anything. He took the money and walked out to his ship.

"I know just what I'll do." He said to himself, " I'll take the avatar back to his friends tonight. Yes, that's what I'll do"

Meanwhile, Katara had given up searching. When she got back to camp, Sokka greeted her, than asked where Aang was. This simple question caused her to break down in tears, much to both Sokka and Toph's complete surprise. "He was taken by a bounty hunter!" she sobbed, "I took Appa and searched everywhere, but I couldn't find him!" She calmed down a bit.

"What exactly did this bounty hunter look like?" Sokka inquired, and she described Sorga for him. "Sorta like the guy standing behind you?" He asked, pointing behind her.

"Yeah," she sniffed, looking back at the newly arrived Sorga, "Just like him." She blinked, did a double take, and drew water from her water skin. "I'm going to make this simple. Return Aang or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Sorga laughed, " Soak me and make my armor rust? Believe me, it's not gonna work. Indestructible armor. What I'm here for is to…"

"To what?" Snapped Sokka, " Take another of us to Ozai? Not going to happen."

"Would you let him finish?!" Toph retorted, punching Sokka in the arm.

"Yes, please, let me finish. What I'm going to do tonight is take Aang _away_ from Ozai, and take him back here. I've decided that what Ozai has in store for poor Aang is inhumane."

"Thank you so much!" Katara said, now ecstatic that she would see Aang again.

"Hmmph." said Sokka, rubbing his sore arm.

"I'm leaving right now, expect me in about five minutes." There was a brilliant flash as Sorga touched a button on his left forearm and disappeared.

Aang was sitting on his cell bunk thinking he would never see Katara again when the bounty hunter that had captured him materialized in his cell. "What the…" Aang began, but he never finished.

"Shhhh!" hissed Sorga. "I'm busting you out. Stand clear of the door!" As Aang backed away, Sorga aimed his blaster at the door, and blew it off its hinges. Soldiers ran toward the spot, shouting wildly, but were quickly silenced by Sorga's swift blows. Aang watched in admiration as Sorga calmly sent the entire garrison of soldiers to dreamland. They ran to the outer door when Ozai blocked the exit.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He chuckled. "Sorga Fett, don't tell me you've gone soft hearted for this little traitor?"

"My services have been bought to retrieve him. Don't make yourself an obstacle. You know _full_ _well _what I do to obstacles." Sorga drew his twin blasters and held them at the ready.

"Indeed, I do know. Your father must be so proud." Ozai replied in a mocking tone.

"He does not feel emotions, not even for me. Not for nothing is Boba Fett the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." Sorga's temper rose, and he holstered his blasters before drawing a small cylinder from his robes. "And it is not for nothing that _I_ am the most _efficient_ bounty hunter in the galaxy!" He pressed a button on the cylinder's side, and a bright, shimmering green blade erupted from its tip.

Ozai's eyes widened and he stepped aside. Sorga threw a rock that hit the Firelord directly on his forehead, knocking him out "stone cold".(no pun intended). Sorga then jumped and sliced a hole in the ceiling. He held onto the rim and pulled himself up onto the roof. Aang followed suit as Sorga pushed a series of buttons on his right upper arm. His ship, the _Slave 2_, approached the roof and Sorga and Aang climbed in. As they flew to the campsite, Sorga asked Aang a question: "How do you feel about Katara?"

Aang knew that he had to answer out of politeness. "I…like her."

"How much?"

"A lot…okay, so I love her. Can ya blame me?" Aang finally admitted.

"No, I can't, Aang," Sorga replied, "she is caring and, from what I've seen of her, she likes you too. When I approached her, going to announce my intentions of returning you, she was sobbing her heart out because she couldn't find you."

"But…but I've never known her to cry much at _all_! That can't be true!"

"It is. When I told them my plan to rescue you, she was absolutely ecstatic!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wish _I_ could get someone like that in _my_ life, but no one likes a bounty hunter." By this time the ship was landing at the camp.

"When Katara saw Aang she was so happy she ran up and gave him a hug. Sokka grimaced, walked up to Aang, grinned evilly, and gave him a noogie. Toph just gave him a light punch on the arm. All, however, were glad to see him again. The group was so happy, in fact, they invited Sorga to become one of them. He happily agreed, and he set about securing the area as only he could.

Later that night, Aang was meditating when Katara walked up and broke his trance by placing a hand on his shoulder. Aang stood up and asked Katara what she wanted. She said: "Aang, can you come to the woods with me again?"

"Yeah, I just hope it turns out better this time!" he replied, joking. Laughing softly, the two retreated into the forest.

When they were in the forest's center, Katara gave Aang a hug and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Katara." Aang replied.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"What?"

"I…I love you." Aang was so shocked, he had to sit down. He had been about to tell her the exact same thing!

"I love you too." As he said this, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Then they kissed, each enjoying the moment, never wanting it to stop. However, they had to part for air, and then they kissed again, only this time was deeper, and even more passionate, (if that's even possible) than the last. They parted and walked out of the forest, hand in hand, until they reached the camp and each went to their own cots. Soon they fell asleep. Little did anyone realize that a pair of eyes was staring intently at the cot where Sorga lay.


	2. Chapter 2

The dawn found Aang up and about. He had heard something in the woods at about four, but all he could find was a broken twig. He fixed himself some breakfast, and took a walk. Soon after, Katara awoke and found Aang in a meditative trance. He heard her approach and rose to greet her. She cut him off with a quick kiss and asked why he was up so early. He told her he had heard something and went to investigate. Suddenly there was a snap and a rustle of branches and a girl tumbled out of a nearby tree. Aang, Katara, and the newly arrived Sorga rushed over.

The girl got up immediately and was mumbling about trees not having sturdy branches when Sorga asked her if she was okay. "Yes." She replied.

"What's your name?" was the question Katara asked.

"Anita." It occurred to Sorga that he had seen this girl on nearly every single mission he had been on in the past few weeks.

"Why have you been following me?" Sorga asked.

"I'd rather not say." Was then only response that he got out of her. However, Sorga saw something in her that he had seen only once before, but not in her eyes. It had been in someone else's, but he couldn't recall who._ Oh well,_ he thought, _it probably doesn't matter_.

As they got back in the camp, Sokka came up and tried to greet her, but she was a little surly and knocked him five feet flat. Aang, Sorga, Katara, and even Toph winced as Sokka rammed into a large rock. Sokka got up and staggered towards his tent. Sorga was surprised by her strength. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I have special gloves that increase my physical strength. It helps when it comes to getting rid of jerks like him."

"Oh. I was just wondering. Wait, what's that?" he pointed to the woods where a squad of Fire-nation soldiers were marching out. Aang leaped into the air and came down, striking the ground with his staff, creating a wave of earth that knocked some of the soldiers off their feet. Anita smacked one soldier, which created a kind of domino effect on the army. Sorga set his blasters on stun, and began firing with 100% accuracy. Sorga suddenly spotted a figure in the distance. He recognized in as Azula, whom he had seen in the palace. Suddenly, she leaped toward the battle, bending a streak of lightning. She shot it at Aang, but Sorga got in the way. His armor sizzled with the power it had just absorbed.

Aang spoke: "How come you aren't dead? The lightning should have killed you!"

Sorga responded, "My armor absorbs any attack. Now, I will retaliate!" So saying, he snapped his fingers, and a ball of electricity formed. "Oh, and by the way, my armor can now create a static charge that is significantly stronger than the lightning she shoots. Service!!!" he shouted, hitting the sphere of electricity as you would a volleyball, sending it straight for Azula. He quickly followed with a barrage of blaster shots. Azula dodged, but one blaster shot hit her squarely in the back, her immediately. The soldiers fled, but not before firing a final blast sequence at Katara. She blocked it, and escaped completely unscathed.

As Aang and his friends got back to camp, they discovered a small creature getting into the food bag. It had a large snout, a stout body, and a large tail. It was mammalian, but its tail looked kind of reptilian. "Oh, how cute! A rat! I wonder how it got here?" Anita said, picking the animal up and holding it. It seemed too like her feel, and the rat started climbing all over her. "Isn't that funny, Sorga?" laughed Aang, but there was no response. Sorga had left. Anita was determined to look for him, but both Aang and Katara said that he was quite capable of taking care of himself. Anita wouldn't hear it, and she rocketed off in her own ship.

Sokka stepped out of his tent and walked over to Toph. "We need to do some shopping. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure, Sokka." Without another word, the two climbed aboard Appa and rose into the sky, leaving Aang and Katara alone.

The word that was on both their minds was: "Finally, time to each other!"Meanwhile, Sorga was flying through hyperspace towards Tatooine. A call had come through on the holonet that Jabba had a new job: capture a rogue that had stolen 500,000 credits from him. The hutt was furious, setting a bounty of 60,000 credits on the rogue. Sorga was eager to get this cash, because he was in need of it. He guided his ship out of hyperspace and landed near the hutt's palace. Sorga walked into the palace and was escorted to the throne of the hutt. "Ahhh, Sorga!" the hutt said through a mouthful of something. "Kora noog chere hou wern!"

A translator droid did its job; "The illustrious Jabba says that he knows that you are here to accept the task that he has set. He trusts that you will set a reliable date."

"Yes, Jabba." Sorga replied, "I am going to bring back the thief on the third day of Hvn."

Jabba said something in Huttese. The translator continued: "Jabba will be expecting you then. He wishes you bring the thief back with all due haste."

Sorga smiled behind his helmet. "I will, or my name isn't Sorga Fett!"


End file.
